Processor and heat sink assemblies or modules are sometimes mounted to a circuit board such that a portion is cantilevered above the circuit board. Unless supported, the cantilevered portion may impose a torque on the electrical connection between the processor and the circuit board which may lead to damage of the connection. Existing techniques for supporting the cantilevered portion are complex and may use tools, increasing assembly time and cost.